Summer
by yamashishi
Summary: modern world-young Minato / Minato always hated summers, especially this one, seeing as the, possible, love of his life was moving away. he only had one chance left to show her he loved her please read and review:D it's now completed-8/04/10
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note-**

**This is just this short idea I had when I read a fanfiction and combined it with things I've seen happen (to me). It's going to be a two shot unless people request for it to be made into a full on story.**

**The context and type of writing is the same as my other story : **

**New Life In Death's Dimension **

**I'm actually having difficulties contacting my Beta for chapter 3 and 4 for my first story, but it's summer so I can't blame her for it. **

**Modern world in the story. They are young- 14ish (hint, hint about my age)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot, I don't own Naruto, the Iphone, and multiple other gadgets. (I wish I did) T_T**

**Of we go on this magical road~~~~~~~**

**Summer**

He hated the summer, it was especially infuriating in Konoha, why you ask? Because something horrible always happens to him in the summer. This summer was no different, in fact , this one was probably the worst one! The ,possible, love of his life was moving away to Suna ! Sure, he had never openly expressed it other than that one time he semi-asked her out with a no for an answer, but he really, really liked her. He did it saying that he was dared to, she gave him three reasons as to why she said no, 1) she dated someone who had the same reason. 2) She didn't like him that way and 3) since it was a "dare" , it's stupid. O how he wished to tell her then and there that it wasn't a dare and that he really just wanted one chance. After that incident, he, Minato Namikaze, swore to ask her out and get successful results! Now he was too late, he felt like his mom, who's super strong(guess who), just bitch-slapped him into the sky like she does to his dad, who's a huge pervert(guess who), whenever he angers her.

Anyways, back to the problem at hand! Kushina Uzumaki was moving away because of her family's business. They were popular hair stylists, she had vivid red hair that was always in the newest style, her hair backed up her fiery personality. She always called him a chicken or something like that but she never really meant any of it. He was sure that this would be his last attempt to get her to go on a date with him, seeing as she was moving the day after tomorrow.

Breaking away from his thought, he quickly pulled out his Iphone, his dad's a popular novelist so he's rich, he went into his contacts and sent a quick text asking her to meet him at their school. She quickly replied, curious as to why he wanted to meet up with her.

He just answered with "it's a surprise". She replied by just saying she would be at the school in five minutes, not missing a beat, he quickly put on a clean shirt and caked his body with body spray.

As he was running down the stairs, he almost tripped when hearing his mother shout out to him.

"Minato, is it you? Oh, it is. Go clean your room, lunch is in 30 minutes." Said Tsunade(surprise, surprise, anyone who guessed that gets a slice of apple pie)

"Not now Mom! I have to go somewhere, be back in 10, love you, bye!" he replied, not even giving his mom a chance to reply. As he exited the door, he heard his mom question him more, oblivious to the fact that he was already gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There you are, why'd you text me to come here for? You do know that I still have stuff to pack." Said the, possible, love of his life.

After hearing her, he started sweating from his palms, feeling much more nervous than he thought he'd be.

"Uh yeah, I was wondering if you'd…" he replied, trailing off.

"What, I couldn't here what you were saying." Said Kushina as she leaned in.

When she leaned in, Minato turned red, she revealed the tip of her breasts. His eyes tried to divert their attention but they ultimately failed.

Kushina, still oblivious to the blatant staring, just waved her hand in front of his face. It seemed to work, his gaze turned back to her tantalizing silver eyes, he than started talking.

"Kushina, I know that you're moving and stuff and I, umm, I really like you. I know I asked you out before and you said that you don't like me like that but I just want one date with you before you move away." He said, looking at the small surprised expression.

"I don't know Minato. I'm not really sure if I like you like that." Replied a still surprised Kushina.

"Come on, just one date, it doesn't have to be a relationship, I just want to know if we ever had the possibility of being more than friends." He practically begged.

"Alright, but just one date! Try anything funny and I'll beat you with a bat, got it!" he nodded feverously, extremely glad she said yes.

"Where do we meet, or do you pick me up? What are we going to do on our date?" she questioned, curious about the next day's events.

"I'll pick you up at your house at 5:00 p.m. We're going to the Konoha Shinobis game if you don't mind. But before that, we'll go to this really good restaurant near it. You don't have to worry about the cost of anything since my dad hooked me up with front row seats and the people at the restaurant know my mom well." He answered, worried whether or not she liked basket ball.

"That's cool, but remember, try anything and I'll cut your c*** out and make you f****** eat it like popcorn. Got it!" threatened Kushina, making him shudder.

They separated after hanging out a bit. It was scorching hot so they both retreated to their plush, air-conditioned homes.

Minato was nervous now, hoping to show her a good time before she moved and forgot about him.

As he walked into his house, he heard a crash and a perverted giggle. He knew right away that his dad was home. He also knew that his parents were going to badger him with questions after he explains that he has plans for Saturday.

Well, he was too happy to care about how much his parents were going to badger him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note~~~~~**

**I'm Back people, this is the end of our short but sweet journey, this chapter is around 3000 words. I finished the last 500 words today.**

**Here's chapter 2 . It's the final chapter.**

**Modern world in the story. They are young- 14ish (hint, hint about my age)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the plot, I don't own Naruto, the Iphone, and multiple other gadgets. (I wish I did) T_T**

**Of we go on this magical road~~~~~~~**

**Chapter 2: The Date**

After an extremely embarrassing conversation with his parents, he went to bed without dinner saying that he lost his appetite. That's sort of true, since his dad kept on giving him "useful advise for future references", as his dad put it, which in reality was just information on "girl places".

He soon drifted off into unconsciousness and dreamt of the day ahead of him, hoping for the best.

~~~~~~~~~time skip = the morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-SMASH" a fist smashed onto the loud alarm clock. The owner of the fist got up and started walking to his bathroom lazily, as if he forgot how monumental today wa-

"HOLY CRAP! Today's the day! She said yes! I have to woo her off her feet!" shouted an excited Minato, doing his dad's special dance.

"SHUT UP OR ELSE YOU'RE GROUNDED TIL THE NEXT ICE AGE YOUNG MAN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? IT'S SEVEN'O'CLOCK IN THE DAMN MORNING!" You can tell that Tsunade's not really a morning person.

"hehe, sorry mom, but today's a big day." Sheepishly replied Minato.

After that ordeal, he started getting ready with his morning routine. First a shower, than brushing his teeth, after that he tries to tame his untamable hair.

Once his morning routine was done, he'd head down stairs to see his dad making breakfast, his mom couldn't even boil water. After a hearty breakfast, he started going to there basement to play on his x-box 360 elite. He went on and had a live party with his friends, Shikaku and Inoichi, informing them of his big day today.

"Holy crap, I thought you didn't like her?" said a confused Inoichi

"He obviously did, did you not see how he stares at her sometimes, but Kushina is such a drag" answered Shikaku, confused as to why Minato even liked Kushina.

"What ever man, you guys are such ROFL copters. And she is not a drag, she's just spunky and I like that about her, she has more personality than the other girls in our class." Justified Minato.

"What did I say about using acronyms on x-box?" Shikaku questioned.

"Not to because only stupid people use it." Minato responded like a scolded child.

After playing some NBA Live 10, he looked at his I-Phone's watch and he noticed that it was already 4:30.

"FUDGE! It's close to five, I got to go guys, I'm gonna be late for my own date." Exclaimed a panicky Minato.

He turned off his game console, dashed up the stairs, up to his room on the third floor, than quickly changed.

He turned on his CD player on maximum and put in Drake's CD.

He loves listening to rap when he was changing, don't ask him why though. He'd just look at you and ask you why not.

"This said I'd smell like the mountain top, but how do they know how mountain tops' smell like?" mused a curious Minato. He was putting on his deodorant.

After all the preparations were done, Minato was standing at his front door with his parents scrutinizing his every detail.

While his dad was handing him the tickets to the basket-ball game, he felt something below it. He looked at the back of the tickets and noticed two small, wrapped identical items. He than realized what they were, his dad was giving him condoms! He looked up shocked, his dad leaned in with a perverted grin etched on his features.

He whispered in his ear. "Don't tell your mom, she'd kill me, this is just incase you inherit my ability to seduce women. She'll be all over you and you wouldn't want to get her pregnant, you know."

After hearing his dad say that, his face resembled a tomato. His mom was suspiciously looking at his dad, like as if she knew he said something perverted.

"What are you up to, Jiraiya?" asked a wary Tsunade, but it didn't seem like she wanted to know.

"Nothing dear, just thinking about how proud I am to have such a great son." Jiraiya easily made up a lie, his dad could be sneaky when he wanted to be.

"Alright, what ever, I'm going now, bye!" said an irritated Minato, his parents were going to make him late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip = 10 minutes later, 4:59 p.m. ~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, just in time." Minato sighed of relief. As he walked up to the porch of the spacious, two story house, he quickly knocked on the door.

A tall, bearded man with auburn hair answered the door.

"You must be the boy who's pining for my little girl. I don't see the point of this date, it's not like you'll see her after tomorrow." Scrutinized Kushina's father.

"DAD, YOU BETTER NOT BE SCARING HIM AWAY!" shouted Kushina from the second floor.

"I wouldn't dream of it, honey." Replied the tall guy, you could practically sense the

sarcasm rolling off of him in waves.

Minato felt really nervous now, Kushina's dad scared the shit right out of him, like as if he could feel it exiting from his body.

But after he got a look at Kushina, his breath was taken away.

There she was, standing casually in blue jeans and a sweater, with a Konoha shinobis' jersey over her sweater, looking two sizes too big. She was beautiful even when she was wearing casual clothes. After staring at her for a while, he noticed that she was tapping her foot impatiently, he snapped his head up, remembering about his purpose here.

"oh, Kushina, sorry about that. Are you ready to leave?(she nods) Alright, I have my dad's limo waiting for us." He said.

She walks closer to him, her dad behind her, signaling with his hands for Minato to look up. He did, only to receive a menacing glare that promised great pain if his daughter was dissatisfied.

"Alright, bye daddy. Tell mom I said bye too." Kushina said, walking out of the house to the black stretch limo waiting for them. Minato still felt nervous, he could feel her dad's eyes baring holes into the back of his head.

Once they were in the limo, Minato wasn't nervous for that particular reason anymore. His real problem was the awkwardness that was in the air, he stole a glance at Kushina. She was looking out the window while sipping blue slushy, they had a beastly slushy machine in the limo.

He started making small talk about the game and the restaurant they were going to. They had a pleasant conversation for most of the ride, they talked about the summer, Suna, music, e.t.c.

Kushina than asked a question when they neared the semi-classy restaurant.

"Why do you like me? I'm not really sure what you see in me, you're super popular and rich, even if you're a bit of a chicken." Said a confused Kushina.

Minato was confused, she just asked him why, why not was the better question.

"Because you're you. I like your personality." Answered Minato, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kushina was speechless after that, she started blushing, she thought 'That's so sweet of him.'

"Sir, the limousine has arrived at it's destination, should I open the door or will you go in by yourselves?" politely asked the limo driver, Mr. Alfred.

"We'll go in by ourselves. Thank you for the ride." Answered Minato.

They exited the limo and Kushina saw a very nicely decorated restaurant. It was a modern building with a sleek black design. It had a French name that she didn't understand, she only got low 70s(percentage) in French.

They walked in, the chauffer was waiting at one of those auditorium table things, he looked up and politely asked.

"Any reservations?"

"Yes, Namikaze-Senju, for two." Said Minato, the chauffer quickly saw the reservation and lead them to this small table, it was away from the big crowd.

"A waiter will come soon" said the chauffer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip = after dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was pleased with how well the date had gone so far, pleasant dinner, nice conversation, even a little kiss on the cheek. That kiss got his imagination running! Damn his perverted dad for corrupting him and damn puberty while you're at it!

They were now outside with the driver waiting for them by the limo. They walked in and started chatting again, it was cool how they get front row seats to the game.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip = basketball game~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had arrived at the Konoha Dome Stadium, they didn't have to go through the huge lines. It was because both his parents are world-renowned, they had one of the special guards waiting for them. They were escorted to their seats.

"Wow, I never realized just how close we are to the actual game itself, these are great seats." Complimented Kushina.

"Yeah, my dad always gets good seats." He replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip = to half time~~~~~~~~~

As the game proceeded, both young teens cheered for their home team.

"Wow, we're ahead by a lot. I love how all those players give you props. They do it every time they run by us at the end of the quarters." Kushina shouted happily, the crowd behind them was really loud.

They were looking at the big screen at the stadium ceiling, it had a red heart outline with a huge red "kiss-cam" written above it. People's faces were shown on them, him and Kushina would cheer every time pairs kissed. Minato was secretly hoping his dad didn't do anything to make sure that the kiss-cam would land on them. He wouldn't mind an actual kiss, but he'd rather not show his cherry face that would most likely be the aftermath.

Than all of a sudden, he saw a face he recognized all too well. Why was the kiss-cam pointing at Kushina and some random guy? The crowd was goading Kushina to kiss, His Kushina! No way was he letting his date get kissed by some random guy!

He surprised everyone in the coliseum, including himself, he took Kushina's hand. It got everyone's attention, Kushina turned to him, he wasn't so nervous now, he could do this. He pulled Kushina close to him, until their faces were merely inches apart, and started bending down to meet her lips halfway.

He felt a soft pair of lips on his, it was great, he felt like it was just the two of them! The greatest kiss he's experienced so far, without knowing what he was doing, he brought his hands up to her cheeks while he felt her arms go around his neck.

It really encouraged him, he kept on going on, the once sweet kiss turned into something else, something more meaningful. They kept on going until they released for air, both faces flushed, all they noticed were each other. Minato still had his hands on her cheek, he slowly let go, missing her skin's warmth. It was something magical about them being this close, it got his spirits soaring! He didn't care if he was making a fool of himself with his fire truck-red face.

Than the announcer started speaking.

" Halftime is now finished, please take your seats." The announcer said in that weird deep voice of his.**(A.N: sorry, don't know how they do it in Basket-ball games)**

The game than went on again, yet both teens weren't as attentive as they were before. They both shared one thought.

"Holy crap, can't believe I did that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after game~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was awesome, the shinobi won by a lot." Kushina said as they were walking out of the chaotic stadium, she still wouldn't look directly at him.

Things were awkward ever since the kiss at halftime. They had avoided eye contact when speaking. After his ascension to cloud nine, he was brought down to earth with an embarrassed Kushina.

"The limo's here." He noted, the driver was having a cigarette with one of those guys that clean the court. He could smell the smog, he hated that smell. It made his eyes water and his throat hoarse.

"Hey! Mr. Alfred, you ready to give us a ride home?" he always asks that, it's just a force of habit now.

"Yes mister Minato, would you like a down town trip to relax or would you like to go straight to miss Kushina's house?" that British accent was always cool, at least in his opinion.

He turned to Kushina, signaling to her that the choice was all hers.

"I'm probably going to have to pack my backpack and stuff for tomorrow so I'll have to go straight home now." What it just him or was there disappointment in there? Yes! That meant she either: 1)wished that they had more time together or 2)she really likes the limo and thought that this would probably be the only limo ride she'd ever have. He's hoping it's option 1).

They got in the limo wordlessly, the awkwardness has officially returned. He couldn't take the silence! 'How does one start a conversation with the girl you're in love with after you kissed her without her consent?' you can tell that Minato was thinking deeply.

"-and I really wish I wasn't moving. Minato, are you listening?" Oh, Kushina was talking. Better respond quick.

"Yeah, I wish you weren't moving either.' He replied hastily.

They were seated across from each other, their knees were lightly touching. Kushina was starting to talk again.

"I'm not gonna have any friends at Suna and it's a country away from Konoha so I won't be able to hangout with any of my friends. I-I-I also won't be able to go on another date with you." She stuttered the last sentence.

He was having an inner conflict, should he be happy that she'd miss him a lot or sad because she's moving tomorrow?.

"It's ok, you'll move on and you can visit sometimes too. I'll wait for you, forever if I have to." He assured her that everything was going to be alright, he hated seeing her so vulnerable, it was too different from her normal fiery self.

He than started to move across the middle of the limo and sat right beside her. She was starting to cry a little! Minato did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her. She was so important to him, he loved her and he wished that she wasn't moving so that he could take her out on more dates. ' I just want to keep you in my arms for ever, so I can always cheer you up when you're down.' Thought Minato.

They stayed like that for the whole limo ride, with Kushina in his arms sobbing lightly and ruining his best polo shirt, but he didn't care.

Kushina started to slowly stop crying, sniffling lightly, she let go of Minato and took a tissue from the box that magically appeared right beside her.

"Sir, the limo has arrived to madam Kushina's complex." The driver said, Minato just loved how he said fancy words all the time.

"Alright, thanks. I'll walk home after dropping off Kushina." Informed Minato.

"Yes sir." The driver replied.

The two of them got out of the extravagant black limo and walked to her porch. They stood there a little awkwardly, the night was weird, first they kissed in halftime, than her breaking down in the limo. It was a lot of drama for one night.

Kushina started to talk,

"I really enjoyed this evening, thanks for taking me out tonight. You gave me a wonderful last night in Konoha," He didn't think she was done yet, she looked like she wanted to say something.

He waited for her to continue, but she moved really quickly and gave him a really fast kiss, on the lips!

Before he could jumble up an incoherent sentence, she had already entered her house.

It was safe to say that Minato was walking on cloud nine, taking the express-way of love.

He didn't even care if his mom would constantly ask for details and how he behaved, nor did he give a damn that his dad would perversely ask him if the condoms were put to good use.

Than he remembered that she was moving tomorrow, where was the airport she was going to? 'Oh yeah, Will Fire Airport. I better make it there in time to give her one final good bye.' Minato thought, remembering that her flight departed at one' o'clock p.m.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~next day, 12:50 p.m.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"CRAP! Why now of all days did I have to fall down the escalators?" Said a frantic Minato, who was covered with light scratches and oil spots.

He was running through the airport as fast as he could, which is really fast seeing as he's known as the yellow flash on the track team.

"Where the fudge sticks is terminal A? Crap, that's terminal D so I have four more to go. Gotta hurry, crap!" Minato shouted, extremely frustrated with how little time he had left. If he thought it was as bad as this situation could get, he was wrong.

THUMP! CRASH! BOOM!

"FUDGE!" Minato shouted in pain. He had just crashed into a security guard that was riding on of those three-wheeled mini-mopeds.

"Are you okay young man? You shouldn't be running." The security guard informed.

"I'm sorry but I need to get to terminal A as quickly as possible, would you please allow me to borrow your moped-like vehicle? If not can you give me a ride?" Minato was asking as quickly as possible, it was already 12:55!

"Only authorized personnel's may ride this vehicle, and you, young man, aren't an authorized personnel." The security guard responded, he pissed Minato off.

Minato than started dashing through and finally made it to terminal A. the line was long and the entry was narrow. He didn't care though, this was important, he dashed recklessly through, past the security guard, who let out a surprised yelp, and over to where those glass windows were with all the people waiting for their flight.

"GET HIM!" Crap, the security guard he passed must have called for others! He kept on dashing till he finally saw a magnificent head of beautiful red hair.

"KUSHINA!" Minato didn't wait any longer to call for her, people turned their heads to him.

"Minato? What are you doing here? Any ways, I have to go now, or else I'll be late for my flight." Kushina questioned, confused by his panicked appearance and numerous injuries, she probably decided not to ask about the injuries.

"I-hehhh- have something important to tell- uhh- you." Minato wheezed out, he was tired from all that running.

"What do have to tell me that is so important?" Kushina asked sarcastically.

"THERE HE IS!" crap, the guards saw him! 'Oh my god, Kushina's dad is glaring at me again, he scares me!' Minato thought after noticing the fiercely intimidating man.

After clearing his throat, he started speaking again.

"Kushina, I love you." He continued "since the first time I laid eyes on you at grade three when everyone called you "tomato". I love your personality, your beautiful long red hair, your smile, your intelligence, your stories. Everything, I love everything about you. I don't care if you're moving, I'll still love you, I also understand if you don't accept my feelings because you're out of my league anyways. I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Every one was quite now, all eyes on Kushina, who by the way was blushing madly. Even the guards stopped.

"I guess your silence means n-umph." He didn't get a chance to finish, his lips were captured by hers. It was much more meaningful than the halftime kiss.

"Minato Namikaze, you said the sweetest thing I've ever heard, I love you too." After Kushina said that, Minato was really dazed.

He didn't care that Kushina's dad was going to kill him or that his mom was going to yell at him for getting in trouble with the airport security guards.

He just knew on thing, that it was good to be in love.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**That is the end of the story, please review, give me your thoughts on if the ending was really as cheesy as I thought it was.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**Weeee, I am finished. I figured out the reason why authors never replace those one page author's note with a new chapter, it's because it doesn't change the update date. I replaced my author's not page about my vacation thing with my new chapter and I was like "WTF? Why doesn't it say that I updated it 8/04/10? Maybe it takes awhile or something?" but now I know, this is just to get my story update thing to be updated. **

**If you have any request for one-shots, I'll take them and write the one-shots.**

**Alright, ja-ne.**


End file.
